


A Great Quest With A Great End

by badgerterritory



Category: Marvel (Comics), Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Karolina Dean, firstborn of the royal Majesdanian family, woke up to find herself in power-binding chains. She huffed, tugging at them, and then announced her opinion to the ceiling: “Well, this blows.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Quest With A Great End

Princess Karolina Dean, firstborn of the royal Majesdanian family, woke up to find herself in power-binding chains. She huffed, tugging at them, and then announced her opinion to the ceiling: “Well, this blows.”

With nothing better to do, she settled in and waited for rescue.

Meanwhile, in the neighboring kingdom, news had just came in via their speedster teacher that the Majesdanian princess had been kidnapped. Royal Academy student Julie, who had a crush on the princess since they met a year previous, didn’t even think twice, simply grabbed her bow and arrows and flew out.

What followed was a quest. The defining sort of quest, full of horrible danger and life-altering revelations about her personal character. But none of that mattered at all, because Julie made it to the tower were Karolina was being kept, kicked the creep who kidnapped her in the balls, then freed Karolina and they took turns kicking him before going back to Majesdane.

As they were hovering outside Karolina’s window, Julie said, “So, I was, uh, thinking, y’know, maybe I could, I don’t know, come over and, maybe, um, we could…”

Karolina interrupted her with a kiss. She said, “Maybe we could skip all that awkward courtship for now and go straight to bed. I still have all this post-life-saving adrenaline to work off, after all.”

"Oh," Julie said, and followed Karolina into the bedroom.


End file.
